


The Devil and His Sweets

by mybabystriders



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demons, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabystriders/pseuds/mybabystriders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not so popular human boy mixed up in a world his grandmother exposed him to. He may not be as prepared as he thinks he is. Luckily for him, the creatures he surrounds himself with are hungry for more than just souls and his cookbook can help him survive high school on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Circle that Delivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake decides it's time to try something new, but it might bring a little more to his kitchen than he expected.

     Jake sighed, taking a tired seat at the kitchen table to rest while the small pastries in the oven were baking. He puffed his cheeks out and put his head down on the table. Baking was hard work, especially with such small delicacies as he was creating right now. The breading was very fragile and he had to keep constant watch on his oven to be certain nothing burned.  
     Jake was just your ordinary high school student, between the school work and studying, but there was one exception to that - Jake summoned demons to do work for him. Not to complete anything big or dangerous, but to finish little tasks, and he paid them with treats as a thank you. It was a tradition passed down to him through his grandmother and it was rather surprising at first when she revealed that they were suckers for sweets and preferred those over requiring a soul.  
    Recently, though, the store bought treats were not proving to be satisfactory for the small demons he called upon. So, he had gone to the attic and searched through box after box for his grandmother’s old cookbook that she had used so frequently when he was a child. It was large and brown, with golden designs drawn up along the sides, rather like a storybook that was used to portray grand adventure to Jake when he was not able to sleep as a young boy.  
     As a kid he hadn’t thought anything of the book or any of the sweets that were baked from the instructions. Reading through it now, there wasn’t much that separated it from any other cookbooks. But, it had worked for his grandmother so long ago, so he pulled it out and began to bake. Now, he had two cakes on the counter and a sheet of pastries in the oven.  
     After a long moment, Jake sighed and stood once more, deciding he may as well call for a small little buddy to help do some simple chores. He wanted to try a new circle today, as he hadn’t ventured from his first successful one and there was still room for improvement. Sometimes horrible monsters would emerge from the experimental circles, but he always managed them before and figured he may as well give it one more try. So, he pulled out another book with bright green spirals along the edge, chose a random circle, and drew it out as carefully as possible on the floor of his kitchen, though it still ended up a bit rough looking. Then, using the simple chant he had memorized, Jake called upon the demon.  
     Immediately, an overwhelming amount of smoke that filled the room, causing Jake to cough. After a moment of reflexive choking, Jake realized that the vapor was more like a fog than something suffocating. This elaborate of an arrival was unusual even for some of the more dangerous creatures, but he wasn’t ready to spring into action and start fixing his mistakes quite yet. He had to see what was behind the grey fog first, or this would be a mistake.  
     “My God,” Jake breathed as the air in the room cleared and revealed what exactly had been summoned.  
Standing menacingly before him was the largest demon he had summoned yet, orange eyes glowing and pointy teeth bared. The rest of him (presuming he was in fact a he) was merely a silhouette in the darkness of room, which Jake had only now come to realize had in fact experience something like a power outage. It was as if a cloud loomed around this one singular area. This thing was powerful for sure.  
     Jake was so distracted by all of the innate details of the thing that he jumped when the demon’s voice roared, jumping back only to fall down and cover his head in terror.  
     “Such a weak human boy like you dares to summon me, the great prince of demons. You must be ready to die, huh?” the dark voice stated this simply into the small house, pouring cold air over the cowering boy.  
     Jake nodded dumbly then shook his head profusely. He didn’t know who the demon was! He’d seen scary creatures from hell before, but this demon topped them all because he was actually conscientious. He was intelligent, unlike the monsters, and that had Jake frozen in fear.After several seconds of staring idiotically, Jake began to open and close his mouth like a fish, his eyes wide and round behind his glasses, searching for what to say for he wasn’t prepared to be killed.  
     Nonetheless,a second later, all of the darkness vanished and Jake’s jaw dropped. Standing there now was a six foot two male with beautiful blond hair. He was sturdy, but not necessarily buff. He was simply large and muscular, with presumably all the features that a god may possess. Of course, that was expected. The way he dressed, he was probably a ruler of the demon world, and Jake immediately wished he had dressed better. Of course, the more human demons were all pretty hot as they were unearthly, but this one was by far the most regal he had encountered even in a picture.  
     The demon sniffed the air with curiosity. “What smells so good?” he asked. His voice was softer now, though monotone in a way that cut through the air in a way made his voice very enhanced. It was like it was edited. He was on a completely different level. However, his voice had a warm quality to it. It was… enchanting.  
     “I-I made sweets,” he muttered.  
     Once Jake found his voice he also found his strength, standing up at last only to have the demon tower over him. Jake was five foot six and that left a considerable distance between the two, not to mention his appearance with the glasses and the hair, though the braces he had just gotten removed had fixed most of his teeth.  
     The demon nodded, face stoic. “And what did you call me for?” He stepped towards Jake, eyes glimmering threateningly. “Social status? Fame? Strength?”  
Jake shook his head. “I need help with some cleaning.”  
     “What?!” The darkness once again swept over the room, but Jake tried not to flinch. “You called the prince of the demon world for meek house work?!”  
      Jake nodded meekly this time and shyly grabbed one cake from behind him. He timidly shoved it before the demon and the shroud of shadows went away again.  
     “Fine.”  
      Jake grinned. “Great!” He scurried to set the cake on the table before grabbing some paper to write down what he needed help with. “It really shouldn’t take long! I just have a few things that I need help with! You’re tall enough to help me dust which is great!” He quickly wrote it down. “A-And I’m Jake by the way.”The demon said nothing. “And your name?”  
     He was now obviously irritated, probably at the suggestion of telling someone so puny and worthless by comparison his name. “Dirk Strider, archangel and demon prince,” he huffed.  
     Jake shyly handed the list to the great demon as he ate. The atmosphere had completely changed just as he had eaten, the demon murmuring about how that was the best thing he had ever eaten. Suddenly, he stood and snapped his fingers and the list vanished.  
     “Here, our contract has been completed.”  
      Jake was totally stunned. Strider was powerful enough to give him his desire with no physical effort. “Hold on!” He shouted as the demon turned to leave.  
     “Another request?” asked the blond slyly, turning to look back.  
     Jake bit his lip lightly. “What can I do so that I can see you again?” In all honesty, he couldn’t think why he’d want to risk his life to do so, but it would surely be daring and brave,  
     The other turned around once more and Jake could have sworn he heard him chuckle lightly. “Just bake some more cakes and call me when I’m free.” And, just as abruptly as he appeared, Dirk vanished.

 

\----------  
This was inspired by Akuma to Dolce, a shoujo manga, about two years ago. I just edited, added, and deleted some parts of this chapter as of 06/06/16 and I hope it is written better now that I've gained more experience in writing. I welcome reviews and ideas as only some of this work will be inspired by the manga for many reason, but please do not make demands. Encouragement is much needed to finish this work as writing Jake has always been a little difficult for me - the Striders are more my kind of character.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Jake had summoned Dirk, a good thing too for Dirk had his birthday celebrations to attend to and those lasted for days on end much to Dirk’s distaste. But, it was Christmas Eve and Jake had family coming in and things just were not getting done quite quick enough, so he’d called upon Dirk once again, happy to call him since he was really entertaining.

Dirk did not seem so happy to be there, though, nose scrunched as he stepped forward into the small, overheated, and cluttered kitchen. The aura of darkness wasn’t there quite as much, but how could it be with all of the Christmas sweets laying about and more in the oven. It was a little something to look forward to at least.

“Ah, Dirk, right here.” The small human had been standing behind Dirk the entire time, a broom in one hand and a green apron on, flour everywhere on his being.

It was sight enough to make Dirk cringe, wondering how dirty he could be.

“I need quite a bit of help today,” Jake breathed out, obviously exhausted and perhaps a bit sweaty. “I have family coming and I thought you could maybe do some sweeping and bed preparing. Not to mention the laundry I need to get out of the drier. Whoo… it’s too much. Plus, I need to finish the baking,” he continued, scurrying around the kitchen quickly, babbling endlessly about all of the hassle and issue he had created by putting it off. “But I’ll give you two cakes and a tin of cookies for your help!” he finished just ask Dirk thought he might slip away without noticing.

Oh, now that was some music to his ears, wasn’t it? Sweets all for him, better made than those made of the cooks in the palace. They were promising to be better than the last judging from the sweet aromas that were drifting through the kitchen. It was enough to be suffocating, no doubt, but he took delight in it, knowing some of this was his to claim.

“Sweeping correct?” he asked, Jake having offered him the broom with bright green eyes.

“Right! You do know how to, don’t old chap?” The look on his face was a little worried, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip.

That was highly offensive, not to mention the thickness of the accent made him a little irked. “Of course I do,” he snapped. “Those treats better be amazing,” he grumbled to himself as he made his way up the steps, following the blabbered instructions Jake had given as he rushed around like a fool.

A few minutes into the task of folding laundry, Dirk had sat down bored and let some magic do the trick. If it got done, it didn’t matter how. At least not to him. He didn’t think it should for Jake either, seeing as he was the one calling demons to do it. Obviously, he wasn’t worried much about the way anything got done if he was summoning evil spirits on Christmas Eve to do house work. And that was just about the time Jake came into his room with a cookie, setting it by Dirk’s side with a smile.

“Nearly done baking now, I suppose,” Jake chuckled to himself.

Dirk hummed in acknowledgement, cookie already in his mouth and down his throat. He didn’t really care. This just meant more sweets for him and none for his dumb brother. A bragging right perhaps, that he got more than his twin.

“So, do you celebrate Christmas or anything?” Jake asked, leaning forward with curiosity.

“What a dumb question,” Dirk snorted, standing up as perfectly folded clothes landed on Jake’s bed. “Of course not.” He walked out of the room with the human following behind him like a puppy.

“Ah, right… sometimes I forget about that. Here!” Jake ran ahead, grabbing a few things and handing the directly to Dirk. “The sweets I promised.”

Dirk looked down, a small smile tugging at his lips before he vanished.

“Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?” Jake wondered aloud. “I’m attracted to a demon.”

* * *

It's short, my apologies, but I was rushing before a family event to do this. I promise the next chapter will be coming the 26th or 27th and it will be no less than 2000 words

 


End file.
